Various assemblies may be used for bundling cords, rope, or cables. In the entertainment industry, for example, it is common for long lengths of cable to be used for interconnecting audio/visual components. However, after the cables are unloaded or unwound, it can take time, effort and manual manipulation to wind or load a plurality of cables back into a storage unit like a crate, a case or a box.
To bundle cables, operators lay the plurality of cables out on a large flat surface and manually position the cables so that they can be taped, tied, or otherwise bundled together before loading it into a storage unit. However, this process can be tedious and time-consuming. If the cables are long, a lot of space is required to lay the cables out for taping and tying into a bundle. Also, oftentimes multiple individuals are needed to perform the above method.